A camera module captures an optical image of a subject through a lens using an image sensor, and converts the optical image or an optical signal into an electrical signal to form an image. The camera module performs a variety of functions by being mounted with various electronic devices including a portable terminal.
Meanwhile, the camera module is mounted with an infrared filter inside a holder of a housing. Thus, a camera module according to prior art suffers from a disadvantage of being difficulty in reducing a size of the camera module, because an inner space as much as a size of the infrared filter is required.